


test

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fake Gun, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Set after filming the Arashi ni Shiyagare episode with the Abunai Deka actors as guests. Nino noticed that Ohno puts his hand behind his head whenever Nino points the fake gun at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if the fake gun was metal but in this fic it is

Ohno felt the cool sensation of metal as it was placed on the side of his neck. As he swallowed air, he opened his mouth to lick his lips.

“You really like this don’t you, Leader?” Nino’s face was a few inches near Ohno’s. He was smiling as he took away the fake gun and put it in the gun holster underneath his suit jacket. 

They had just finished filming for Arashi ni Shiyagare, wherein they wore suits and had fake guns to go along with the guests promoting their detective drama.

“Ah.” Ohno gave a nod. He started to relax his arms. He put his hands down which have been resting behind his head for the past few minutes.

“Good work today.” Nino said as he started to take off his suit jacket.

“You guys are so weird.” Jun, who just took off his white dress shirt, was also in the dressing room with Ohno and Nino.

“Leader always raises his hands when I point the gun at him. He did it in the skit a while ago too.” Nino looked at Ohno’s face. Ohno was looking at the gun holster. Nino smiled. “Wait for me after you get dressed, Leader.”

“Okay.”

*

Ohno panted against the wall of the bathroom stall as Nino parted lips with him. Nino placed his hand, holding the fake gun, on Ohno’s chest. The fake gun's barrel was pointed toward Ohno’s jaw. Ohno’s hands which were once resting on the wall, were quickly placed on the back of his head.

“They let me keep it.” Nino put more weight on the hand holding the fake gun and got down on his knees. “You really kept on with this whole arm raising thing that I wondered just how long you’ll last. Care to participate in a test?”

Ohno quickly nodded.

Nino grinned as he pulls down Ohno’s pants zipper. "Good."


End file.
